The Terrible OOC Curse
by OoComputerFreakoO
Summary: The Internet has many side effects, but none as terrible (and amusing) as the OOC Curse. When the contagious disease reaches Fairy Tail guild members, everyone is thrown into chaos as they realize the horrors of fandom and race to find a cure. Ch 6: Makarov finds out about last night's events, a mysterious girl appears, and Lyon and Gray confess their love using song lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hehe, I've been meaning to write this for a long time! :3 Disclaimer: I don't own FT. Please enjoy and review! **

* * *

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, except for the fact that everyone was currently crowding around the new computer Makarov had recently bought. The only two people that weren't arguing over the control of the mouse were Lucy and Mirajane, both of them at the bar. Lucy sat on one of the stools, her head on the table. Mirajane looked on, concern in her blue eyes.

"I think you need to take a break," said Mirajane. "You've been taking missions one after another, and that can be stressful."

"But I need the jewels," complained Lucy. "Or else I can't pay the rent this month, and that would make me homeless..."

"My, my," said Mirajane. "but your team has taken so many jobs this month, how is it possible that you can't pay your rent this month?"

"It's because they continue to destroy everything in their path," whined Lucy. "And all of our pay goes to repairing the damage, including mine!"

"You look really pale, Lucy," said Mirajane. "Taking a few days break wouldn't hurt, really." Her voice was firm.

"I guess," sighed Lucy, knowing there was no way to change Mirajane's mind. "But I don't feel sick, I just feel like..." What did she feel like? It was true she didn't feel sick, but she felt as though she was growing weaker and weaker by the moment. It was almost as if her mind was spinning, as if she wasn't herself anymore...

"Lucy?" said Mirajane. "Are you alright? You're swaying..."

Lucy felt a sudden rush of concern for a certain pink-haired fire-breather, who was currently searching himself on the Internet. Her heart felt as though it might explode when her teammate turned around in his chair and grinned towards her. Lucy was suddenly entranced by Natsu's smile, which vaguely reminded her of a rainbow. She suddenly found herself walking towards him, her arms reaching to caress him...

"Lucy?" said Mirajane, confused.

"I...I.." Lucy struggled to bring the words to her lips. "I t-think I...l-love him, M-Mira-san..."

"Love who?" squealed Mirajane. "Who could it be, Lucy? Have you finally found your one true love?"

"Y-yeah, and who knew he was here the whole time?" replied Lucy quietly. She put a hand over her heart, trying to contain her racing heartbeat. "I think I'm going to tell him I love him."

Mirajane fainted.

"Natsu," said Lucy loudly. Natsu turned around to look at her. Lucy couldn't help but daydream about his wonderful complexion and how smooth it would feel when she stroked him...

"Ne?" asked Natsu. "Whaddya want? Guess what, the Internet knows all about me, although they keep getting my name mixed up with someone called Nalu or whatever..."

"I love you!" burst out Lucy, her arms stretched out wide in an embrace. She managed to push everyone out of the way to hug Natsu, who's face resembled something of shock and surprise. "Who knew you were my partner for life?" sniffed Lucy, still tightly holding the Dragon Slayer. "You light the fire in my heart, Natsu Dragneel!"

Everyone's mouth gaped open, their eyes the size of the moon. Somewhere in the distance, Cana was gleefully collecting money.

"What?! Lucy, what the hell?!" sputtered Natsu, his face a deep shade of red. "I..." He was about to express his shock, when he suddenly felt...light-headed. What was he going to say again? How much he dreamed of Lucy? How much he yearned for her?

"I love you, too!" exclaimed Natsu, hugging Lucy back. Both of them proceeded to sloppily kiss each other, which resulted in half of the guild fainting.

"Confessions are manly!" yelled Elfman, his fist in the air.

"I...I don't believe it," stammered Erza to herself. "How could I not have realized this? I'm such a terrible friend! They must have contained their inner emotions for so long that it caused them pain! And yet...I did nothing! Someone, hit me!"

"No," whispered Makarov. Everyone stopped their shrieking and looked at him. The short, elderly man's hands trembled. "I...can't believe it..." he said, his voice croaking.

"What's going on, Master?" asked Wendy. "This isn't like Natsu and Lucy at all!"

"The curse..." said Makarov. He shook his head. "But I thought...I thought it had been cured!"

"Curse?" said Gray incredulously. "What are you talking about, Gramps? Are you saying Lucy is cursed?"

"Everyone, stay away from Lucy and Natsu," commanded Makarov, his voice booming. The guild had turned silent, their eyes wide at the sudden shift of emotions of their Master. "Someone, go get Porlyusica _now._ Lucy and Natsu have the terrible OOC Curse!"

* * *

**Gajeel: What the hell just happened? That idiot fire-breather just started kissing Bunny-chan...and why is Master acting so weird? What's the OOC curse?**

**Me: You'll find out next chapter!**

**~Anyways, do you guys like it? This story is a just a humorous jab at OOC stories. I really have nothing against them, in fact, I sometimes write stories where the characters are about as OOC as it can get. Please review! Or else Gajeel will eat your drain pipe!**

**Gajeel: Why would I eat a drain pipe? Are you crazy?**

**Me: Drain pipes are made of _iron_, Iron Dragon Slayer...**

**Gajeel: Mmm, well, sounds like a plan..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Gajeel didn't get the chance to eat everyone's drainage pipes.**

**Gajeel: Yeah, which sucked. You got some more?**

**:3 Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Well?"

Makarov sat anxiously beside the pink haired medical adviser, who had just finished brewing a sleeping potion for the two love-sick mages, who were holding hands as they slept.

Porlyusica shook her head gravely. "I'm sorry, Makarov," she said. "There really is no cure, not even today."

Makarov took in a shaky breath. "I thought maybe the writers would understand what they are doing to us, but it seems not," he said angrily. "What they did to Bob..."

"All because of someone who decided to write a crackfic," finished Porlyusica. She shook her head in disgust. "You should tell them, Makarov."

The short man stood up from where he was sitting. "I know," he said. "But it'll be hard on them."

"I know."

~.~.~

"Listen up!" yelled Erza. "Master has something to say!"

Makarov sighed. "Thank you, Erza." He began to address the guild. "As many of you know, Lucy and Natsu are affected with the OOC Curse."

"What's that?" asked Gajeel.

"OOC stands for Out of Character," replied Makarov.

"Well, duh," said Gajeel sarcastically. "It ain't everyday Salamander and Bunny-chan start randomly making out."

"What does this curse do, exactly?" asked Erza. "Can it be cured?"

"When I was talking to Lucy, her complexion looked really pale and she was swaying in her seat," said Mirajane worriedly. "She looked really sick. Was it the curse doing that?"

"Yes and no," replied Makarov. "It had something to do with computer."

"The computer?!" said Gray. "Gramps, you're going to blame the computer for this?"

"Yes," said Makarov evenly. "Listen to me, my children. What I'm about to say next is going to be very important. There is another world, other than Earthland and Edolas. This world is accessible to anyone who has a computer. It's called the Internet."

"I'm confused," said Droy immediately. Most of the guild nodded.

Makarov sighed. "When Natsu was searching himself up, he was on the Internet," he explained. "The Internet connects you to all sorts of places on the computer."

"Wait, I don't understand," said Warren. "How can you be on the Internet if the Internet is what connects you to different places?"

"Just, never mind!" said Makarov, exasperated and impatient. "The thing is, there is a website on the computer called Fanfiction..."

"What's a website?" asked the guild in unison.

"The different places you can go to on the computer!" shouted Makarov, his patience level a dangerous low. "And there's this one place on the computer called Fanfiction!" Before the guild could ask what Fanfiction was, Makarov quickly jumped to what he was about to say next. "Fanfiction is where people from Earth write stories about...well, stories."

"Earth?! You mean Earth_land_, right?" exclaimed Levy.

"No, Earth is another world," said Makarov, who had a feeling today was going to be a very long day.

"Is Earth just like us?" asked Gray.

"How many worlds are there, four?" said Cana. "Who wants to bet there's five?"

"LISTEN TO MASTER!" yelled Erza, who stamped her foot. Everyone immediately quieted under Titania's outburst.

"Earth is just like Edolas," sighed Makarov. "They have no magic abilities."

"Do they have Exceeds?" asked Happy, who had almost died when he saw Lucy and Natsu confess their love to each other.

"They have cats that have no wings," said the elderly mage. "And they don't speak human language."

"Enough, Happy," commanded Erza, her glare now directed towards the shaking blue Exceed. "Let Master tell us about this Fanfiction place."

"Like I said, Fanfiction is a place where Earth humans write their own stories about original stories," continued Makarov. "And we are one of the 'stories' that the people in Fanfiction write about."

"How dare they! We ain't a fictitious story! We're _real_!" exclaimed Laxus indignantly, who was sitting in the corner. Lightning began to cackle around him.

"Well, how are they supposed to know that?" said the Master gruffly. "Do you think they would actually believe you can strike people with your own lightning?"

Laxus let out a 'hmph' and looked away.

"But how do they know about us, regardless?" asked Erza curiously.

"I'm not really sure," admitted Makarov. "But there's a man called Hiro Mashima that has access to both Earth and Earthland."

"He must've told Earth about Earthland," concluded Erza. "And about Fairy Tail."

"Back to the point," said Master hastily, knowing that what he was about to say next would draw even more questions. "Some people in Fanfiction write stories about us that make us have completely different personalities, which is called OOC. And for some odd reason, their stories have the ability to change us to become exactly like what the writers describe us as."

"So does that mean someone wrote about Lucy and Natsu m-making out?" asked Erza, totally disgusted.

"Quite a few, actually," said Makarov. "Since many people have wrote about, uh, Lucy and Natsu together, Lucy and Natsu were very vulnerable to be exactly like how they all described them as-gushy and love-sick. So basically, the more people that write about the same OOC topic, the more vulnerable the character is to the curse. Another way of getting the curse is when the OOC victim touches you, which would be in Natsu's case."

"So what if you've never been written about in Fanfiction?" asked Macao, who had a sinking feeling he was one of them.

"You are immune to the curse," said Makarov. "But as long as someone has written you under a very different personality than what your actual personality is, then there will always be a possibility that the curse could strike you. The more OOC stories about you, the more likely you'll be possessed."

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything, Porlyusica burst into the guild, breathless. Her pink hair was let down instead of her usual tight bun, and she was panting very hard. Her complexion was a deathly pale color.

"Porlyusica! What-" exclaimed Makarov, shocked.

"I know, I hate humans," said Porlyusica. "But I can't...there's one human..."

"Can't what?" fretted Makarov. "Is it Natsu and Lucy? What happened?"

"I can't...I can't stay away from you, Erza! I love Titania!" And with that, Fairy Tail's medical adviser ran and hugged Erza, whose face had become incredibly pallid once Porlyusica had touched her.

"NO!" yelled the entire guild, as they watched the OOC Curse claim its third and fourth victim.

* * *

**Gajeel: -coughs out iron- PORLYUSICA AND ERZA? REALLY?**

**Me: Yep, there's a fanfic about PorlyusicaxErza. It's actually pretty good. **

**Gajeel: Ugh. You better not make me get that terrible disease, crazy woman. By the way, do you have more iron?**

**Me: Fine. But only eat the drainage pipes of those who aren't reviewing. And leave the drainage pipes of the reviewers ALONE!**

**Gajeel: I make no promises...gihi. **

**~So, you like? :3 There still are a lot of questions, but the future chapters will answer them, don't worry. :3 But anyway, review! I appreciate them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, stop making me love you guys even more! Since there were plenty of reviews, I now present you the third chapter of The Terrible OOC Curse four days earlier! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Everyone, stay away from them!" commanded Makarov immediately. "Wakaba, get Porlyusica! Macao, get Erza!"

"Why us?" wailed the two middle-aged mages.

"And why do I have to be the one to get Erza?" complained Macao.

"Because you are immune to the curse!" said Makarov. "Now hurry, before they touch anyone!"

"Wait...so does that mean we've never been written about?" asked Wakaba, who was both comforted and discomforted by the thought.

"Just hurry!" exploded Master, as Porlyusica began attempting to kiss Erza, who was shaking uncontrollably under the medical adviser's tight embrace.

Grumbling, Wakaba put Porlyusica under a headlock, who was struggling and weakly crying out Erza's name. Macao grudgingly approached Erza and held her down tightly, and much to the guild's surprise, the scarlet haired mage made no effort to resist. Makarov sighed as the guild burst into nervous chatter.

"Porlyusica has been written about in Fanfiction?!" asked Gray incredulously.

"The thought of her being written about in Fanfiction never crossed my mind," admitted Makarov, who sighed deeply. "She must have touched Lucy or Natsu while she was treating them." He shook his head in disgust. "Someone must have written a crackfic about her and Erza hooking up."

"What's a crackfic?" asked Gajeel.

"A crackfic is named after a drug to imply that the author's story is totally absurd and bizarre," explained Makarov. "And totally OOC," he added bitterly.

"How unmanly," remarked Elfman.

"What are we going to do?" fretted Wendy. "Now that Porlyusica is under the curse, who is going to take care of Natsu and Lucy?"

"Before we discuss that, we're first going to put Porlyusica and Erza to sleep," said Makarov. When the horrified guild gasped, Makarov rolled his eyes. "No, not that kind of sleep! The napping, dozing type of sleep!" he said. The guild visibly relaxed after that.

"Bisca, Alzack," said Makarov. "Do you have your tranquilizer gun with you?"

"Of course!" said Alzack, taking it out. Bisca did the same.

"Wonderful!" said Makarov. "Can you shoot it at Erza and Porlyusica, please?"

"This conversation sounds weird," muttered Happy to himself.

"Makarov, it won't last forever," reminded Bisca as she aimed the gun at Porlyusica, who was still squealing Erza's name.

Master sighed. "I know," he said. "But right now, we can't have the victims running around. We'll think of a better solution later, but first we must do this."

"Wait...are you sure people in Fanfiction have written about Erza?" asked Alzack. "She hasn't said anything since."

As if on cue, the S Class mage uttered her first word since being touched by Porlyusica. "Carla."

"W-What?" asked Carla, caught off guard. Alzack lowered his gun, confused.

"Carla. That white tail of yours," Erza shook her head as she spoke. "Plus the red velvet bow...incredibly sexy."

Gajeel barfed up his iron and Pantherlily spat out his kiwi.

"Your clothes are undeniably irresistible," continued Erza. "You should let me dress you sometime, I've got some cute clothes that would totally fit you."

"No thanks," said Carla quickly.

"No, but really," said Erza, her facial expression completely serious. "We should do that. Like now. I mean, I know this is quick and all, and you're in love with Wendy, but to be blunt, I'm in love with you."

"Can one of you please hurry up and shoot her already?" pleaded Macao, who was struggling to keep Erza in his hold. But Erza was too fast for Alzack and Bisca, and much stronger than Macao. She quickly and easily broke free of his grip and ran towards Carla, who was already prepared. Carla quickly popped out her Exceed wings and flew to the ceiling of the guild.

Erza laughed. "That's another thing I love about you," she said. "You're quick and resourceful. We'd make a good pair." Erza requipped to her Heaven's Wheel armor and flew towards Carla.

"Someone shoot her already!" squealed Carla, as she attempted to fly to the other side of the guild. Erza laughed and reached out to grab Carla's tail...

Suddenly, a loud popping sound was heard. Erza's brown eyes glazed over and her Heaven's Wheel armor was replaced with her white blouse and blue skirt. She dropped out of the sky and crashed to the ground, motionless.

"Carla!" yelled Wendy and Happy in unison. The white Exceed flew gracefully to the floor, although her facial expression was one of disgust and indignation.

"So...someone wrote about Erza and Carla?" asked Mirajane, her face white.

"Titania and an Exceed," grumbled Gajeel. "These people ain't right in the head!"

"ERZA!" wailed Porlyusica. Wakaba gritted his teeth and held her down tightly. She flailed helplessly. "What did you do?" she screamed. "How could you? My Erza!"

"Don't worry, she's just sleeping," said Alzack, aiming his gun at the pink haired medical adviser. Another popping sound was heard and Porlyusica's screaming was silenced. Wakaba dropped her on the floor, her body now completely limp.

"That was a nice aim on Erza, Bisca," complimented Alzack, putting his gun away and putting his hands together. He turned around. "I must say-oh my God, Bisca?!"

Bisca was on her knees, sobbing. Her hands covered her eyes as her shoulders shook.

"Bisca!" said Alzack, worried. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

Sobs racked Bisca's body as she stammered. "I...I..." she hiccuped and looked away.

"Bisca!" panicked Alzack.

"How could I be so cruel?" wailed Bisca. She pounded her fists on the floor, frustrated. "To shoot a guild member...to shoot _Erza..."_

"It was just a tranquilizer gun," said Lisanna, coming over to comfort her. "Plus, what you did helped the guild greatly."

"Good for the guild, my butt!" screamed Bisca. She pushed away a shocked Lisanna. She ran towards the limp Erza and grabbed her by the collar. Bisca began to furiously shake Erza. "Wake up, wake up," she screamed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have..."

"I-It's going to be alright, Bisca," said Alzack, confused at his wife's reaction.

"I'm sorry," whispered Bisca. She let go of Erza. "I shouldn't have...I shouldn't have pretended we were o-over...I shouldn't have denied my right to love. I was just confused! I was lost without you...the last seven years...and so many people believed Alzack was meant for me...but it was...y-you...I..." She hiccuped loudly and wiped away stray tears. "I'm sorry I shot you," she whispered. "But all I wanted to be with...was _you..._"

"Bisca!" screamed Alzack, finally realizing what was going on. He ran towards Bisca, but Master quickly stopped him.

"No," said Makarov sternly. "That will do no good."

"Bisca!" screamed Alzack again. "How did this happen?" he said. "Bisca never touched Erza!"

"There must be another way to catch the curse," observed Levy sadly. "When you use your magic on one of the victims."

"Then why isn't Alzack affected?" asked Gajeel.

Levy turned bright red. "U-Uh," she stammered. "It's probably b-because he hasn't been written a-about i-in Fanfiction."

"Bisca! Bisca!" yelled Alzack, his voice hoarse from all the screaming. "Don't do this to me...please...for Asuka..." He fell to the floor.

Mirajane came up to Alzack and touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't worry," she said, her voice determined. "We'll find a cure. It's a promise. We will get Bisca back."

"What am I going to do?" said Alzack, sniffing. "What am I going to do without her? What am I going to say to Asuka?"

"That her mother's temporarily a lesbian?" offered Gajeel. Mirajane gave him one her evil glares, and the Iron Dragon Slayer shut his mouth.

"I'll get them for you, Bisca," vowed Alzack quietly. His voice turned louder as he put his fist in the air. "They'll pay for what they did to you! I'll get you back, I promise!"

"Yes," said Mirajane, nodding. "Lisanna and I-wait, where's Lisanna?"

Elfman turned pale. "Did...did she touch Bisca?"

"Oh no," said Mirajane, her entire body trembling. "No, no, no..."

"You don't know if she's been written about," offered Laki quickly. "Maybe she went out to get fresh air, or something-"

"LISANNA!" the Strauss siblings screamed.

"Oh, it's Mira-nee and Elf-niichan," said Lisanna casually, standing in the entrance of the guild. "I thought I heard someone say my name."

"Thank God you're safe!" said Mirajane. "We thought you had been affected by the curse, since you touched Porlyusica..."

Lisanna scoffed. "Right, the curse," she said. "Like it would ever affect me."

"This isn't like Lisanna..." whispered Wendy.

"Lisanna..." said Mirajane slowly. "Have you...have you..."

"Oh, just spit it out already!" snapped Lisanna impatiently. "I haven't got all day, you know. I've got more important things to do, like this." She dragged in a large brown sack. The guild gasped.

"This, my friends," continued Lisanna. "Is the bag that contains Lucy Heartfilia's body, the one person who stood in my way of reuniting with Natsu!"

* * *

**Gajeel: Let me process what I just witnessed...**

**Me: Take your time.**

**Gajeel: YOU ARE FREAKING CRAZY.**

**Me: Are you done?**

**Gajeel: YES. YOU ARE CRAZY. This is too much, I can't process it...I need some iron.**

**Me: ...**

**Gajeel: Got anymore?**

**Me: Depends.**

**~Yup, that was a lot to process. Maybe you're freaking out right now like Gajeel, because**

**a) You just witnessed the weirdest pairing in your life, and you can't believe it's actually been written before.**

**b) You just discovered that inside the bag is Lucy's body!**

**c) All of the above.**

**Gajeel: C FOR SURE! **

**Me: No one asked you! Anyway, please review! :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

The guild screamed. Mirajane and Elfman trembled and Makarov turned a deathly pale color.

"Lucy!" yelled Gray. Ice was already forming from his hands. "You _killed _her! You will pay!"

"Don't hit her, Gray-sama!" yelled Juvia. "You'll be affected by the curse!"

"My, my, you're really dumb." said Lisanna, sounding bored. "I didn't kill her, you idiot."

"Then what'd you do!" screamed Gray furiously. "You jerk, Lucy and Natsu aren't lovers in real life! It's the OOC Curse doing that to them!"

"Curse or no curse, she was always an obstacle," sneered Lisanna. "Even when I was in Edolas, she was always in the way. All she did everyday was torture Natsu and scold him. It hurt me to see that he was actually willing to let her do that to him!"

"That's a different Lucy, you idiot!" spat Gray. "And a different Natsu!" he added.

Lisanna threw back her head and started laughing maniacally. "You think I don't know that?" she said. "It doesn't matter to me...Lucy Ashley and Lucy Heartfilia are the same thing to me! They are all vermin!"

"Jerk," said Gray, gritting his teeth. "What exactly do you plan to do with Lucy..."

Lisanna opened her mouth to reply but was never able to. A popping sound was heard and the youngest Strauss collapsed to the floor, her body limp. Alzack stood just a few feet away from her, his tranquilizer gun aimed at her. The poncho-wearing mage was trembling, his finger still on the trigger. His eyes were still red from crying.

Mirajane rushed to her little sister. "Lisanna!" she cried, tears pooling out of her blue eyes. "Lisanna..."

Elfman stayed where he was, still trembling from shock. Evergreen gently put her hand on his shoulder, as if to remind him that she was still there.

Macao and Wakaba rushed to the brown body bag. Everyone held their breaths as Wakaba unzipped the bag in one swift motion. Sure enough, once the bag was completely open, everyone could see the Celestial Spirit mage laying inside, her eyes closed. Macao leaned in to check Lucy's heartbeat. After what seemed like an eternity, Macao finally raised his head and nodded. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Lucy's alive!" declared Happy.

"Macao and Wakaba, please move her to the infirmary," commanded Makarov. "When you're done with her, please move the other victims, please."

As the two middle-aged mages lifted the sleeping Lucy and carried her to the infirmary, everyone turned their attention to the Strauss siblings. Mirajane, who was beside Lisanna, was crying uncontrollably. Elfman put a shaking hand on his older sister's shoulder, his face stricken with grief. Alzack and Evergreen were nearby.

"Lisanna..." sobbed Mirajane. She reached out to touch her little sister's face, but was quickly stopped by Alzack.

"Don't," he whispered, shaking his head sadly. "You don't know if you've been written about."

Mirajane shakily withdrew her hand and wiped away her tears. Elfman quietly wrapped his arms around her as the two began to cry on each other's shoulders. Everyone looked on, grief etched on their faces.

"Master," said Wendy quietly. Makarov directed his attention away from his guild and looked at her.

"What's going to happen?" asked Wendy, her voice small. "Lucy, Natsu, Grandeeney- I mean, Porlyusica, Erza, Bisca, and Lisanna..."

"We'll pull through this," said Makarov, determined. "We'll find a cure."

"But...what's going to happen when they wake up?" asked Wendy. "They can't be running around."

Makarov silently cursed inside of his head. He hadn't thought of what he was going to do next when the victims woke up, since he was so preoccupied in the ongoing madness.

"I was thinking of taking a look at Fanfiction," said Makarov. "We know for sure that Macao and Wakaba aren't portrayed in an OOC way, but hopefully, there are more people that aren't."

"I hope I'm not," said Wendy. "I mean, now that Porlyusica isn't able to help...I think I'm able to take her place, since I know a lot of healing spells."

Makarov smiled at Wendy's generous offer. "Thank you, Wendy," he said. "But I have a feeling you are also portrayed in an OOC way."

"What?" squeaked Wendy. Her face turned red.

Makarov laughed lightly, but his facial expression was troubled.

"That reminds me," said Wendy. "How come you know so much about Fanfiction and the OOC Curse?"

Makarov clenched his fists at the memory. "Bob," he said, his voice tight.

"Er...you don't have to tell me," said Wendy, noticing Makarov's sudden stiffness. "I know it must have been hard on you..."

"No, it's alright," said Makarov. He shook his head. "Master Bob of Blue Pegasus," he clarified. "He was once a member of Fairy Tail."

"He was?" asked Wendy. "Why'd he leave?"

"The OOC Curse did that to him," explained Makarov. "Back when I had just become Master, I bought a computer. Sure enough, the next day, Bob came in the guild wearing a pink leotard, striped pants, a gold and ruby necklace, and tons of make-up on his face."

"He was a victim..." whispered Wendy. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes," said Makarov grimly. "At first, we were a bit confused...no, we were completely clueless to his sudden transformation. We were also a bit scared, since Bob was never a cross-dresser. It took us awhile to figure out it had something to do with a very special website."

"So someone wrote about Master Bob?" asked Wendy, horrified.

"Yes," said Makarov. "We found the Fanfiction about Bob online. Someone thought it would be humorous to transform Bob into a...well, you know what I mean."

"Did anyone else get the curse from Master Bob?" asked Wendy curiously.

"No," said Makarov. "We were a bit...ah, how to put it, scared of him. Having your teammate suddenly turn into someone who coos over men was frightening, so we stayed out of his way. Eventually, since everyone was terrified of him, he decided to create his own guild, Blue Pegasus."

"How big was Bob's transformation?" asked Wendy. She had never thought Bob was once a victim of the OOC Curse, but now that Makarov had told her, it seemed believable.

"Very big," replied Makarov, taking out a photo from his pocket and showing her. Wendy's mouth dropped.

The younger version of Bob had sleek black hair, and he was wearing a tuxedo. Wendy felt herself blush. Master Bob actually looked...handsome.

"I know," said Makarov, noticing Wendy's reaction. He pocketed the photo. "When I threw away the computer, everything was peaceful again. But we never found a cure for Bob, so we left him as he was. As time passed, I thought the writers stopped portraying us in a OOC way, but I was wrong."

"Master," interrupted Wakaba. "We've got all the victims down in in the infirmary."

"Good, thank you," sighed Makarov. He clapped his hands. "It's time to go on Fanfiction, my children."

"What for?" shouted someone. "Fanfiction is the site causing us problems!"

"Exactly," said Makarov. "We're going to face this problem head-on."

~.~.~

Everyone nervously watched their Master click on Fairy Tail Fanfiction Archive.

"What do you plan to do?" asked Gray.

"We're going to make a list of those who can fall under the curse, and those who are immune to it," explained Makarov. "This way, those that are immune to it can help take care of the victims."

Reedus handed Makarov his Light Pen. Makarov began to draw a two column chart.

"Now, we will begin to scan each story," said Makarov. He clicked on the first story, which read _Iron Heart_. Makarov began to read out loud:

"Levy hated sleeping by herself. In fact, she'd much rather sleep beside her Iron Dragon Slayer, who was-"

"-WHAT?!" yelled Gajeel and Levy. Both of them looked at each other, turned red, and looked away.

"Yep, that's OOC, alright," said Makarov grimly. He wrote down their names under the 'OOC' column.

"Those stupid authors," ranted Gajeel, clenching his fists. "I'm going to punch them so hard..."

"They're in Earth, Gajeel," said Levy, her voice small. Her face was a crimson red. _  
_

"Next story," declared Makarov, squinting his eyes and reading the summary of story. "Bickslow has always dreamed of Lisanna...yeah, that's OOC." He wrote down Bickslow's name below Gajeel's.

"What?" said Bickslow, confused and appalled. Mirajane and Elfman turned pale.

"What? What? What?" his dolls repeated.

"Gray has finally realized he loves Juvia. Beware, there is a lemon," continued Makarov, reading the summary of the third story, whose title read _Ice Plus Water_. "Hmm..."

"How can a story contain lemons?" asked Romeo.

"I'm not sure myself," admitted Makarov.

Juvia turned red. "Gray-sama loves Juvia...?" she whispered. The water mage quickly started fantasizing about her future with Gray, much to the annoyance of the ice mage.

"Oi, Gramps!" said Gray, irritated.

"Ah, can't hurt to read it," said Makarov, clicking on the story. After a moment of silence, Makarov's eyes began widening. "What in the n-name?" he muttered.

"-GRAMPS!" yelled Gray. Juvia was still in her own little world.

Makarov coughed. "Well," he said. "Well, that was weird." He hastily clicked out of the story before anyone could read it and wrote down their names.

"What's a lemon?" repeated Romeo.

"A yellow, oval citrus fruit with thick skin and fragrant, acidic juice," replied Makarov.

"How can lemons be in stories?" asked Romeo, utterly confused. Makarov deliberately ignored his question.

"This isn't very efficient," pointed out Carla. "We're still on page one of the archive."

Makarov sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, letting out a breath. "But I really don't know what to do. This is the only solution I can think of right now...it's been a tiring day..."

Mirajane put a hand on Makarov's shoulder. "Master," she said, her voice small. "I think we all should take a break. It's been a hectic day, and all of our minds are in different places...I think we should start tomorrow morning, when everyone has had a good rest."

"But Lisanna, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Porlyusica, Bisca..." objected Makarov. "Shouldn't we cure them as fast as we can?"

"We will cure them, and I believe it with all my heart," said Mirajane, her voice shaking. "But right now isn't the best time."

Alzack came up behind Makarov. "What Mirajane said is right," he said. "We will. But not in this state."

Makarov sighed. "I suppose you're right," he said wearily. He stood up. "We'll continue this tomorrow."

"Err...who's going to take care of the victims?" asked Juvia nervously. "Juvia volunteers herself..."

"No," said Makarov immediately, shaking his head. "You can be affected with the curse."

"Juvia will just guard the infirmary," said Juvia sheepishly. "If anything was to happen, Juvia will call someone...Juvia promises not to touch them..."

"Right now, the only people that we know for sure are immune to the curse is Wakaba, Macao, and Alzack," said Mirajane. "And I think they all need a break."

Master looked at Juvia. "Are you sure?" he asked, hesitation in his voice.

Juvia nodded eagerly. "Of course," she said. "Juvia wants to do this."

"Thank you, Juvia," said Makarov, as everyone from the guild filed out to return home. "Remember if anything happens..."

"...Yes, Master!" exclaimed Juvia. As soon as Makarov left, Juvia dashed to the computer. The computer was still on Fairy Tail Fanfiction Archive. Juvia clicked the third story and held her breath, her eyes absorbing every word of the story.

_"Gray-sama..." said Juvia nervously. _

_"I know," said Gray sheepishly. "It's too sudden, but I..." He looked at Juvia and pressed his lips to her skin..._

"Eee!" squealed Juvia. Her heart was racing as she scrolled down furiously. She could feel herself blush madly as she went to the second chapter, the third, the fourth, the fifth, and finally the last chapter, the sixth. After Juvia had finished reading the story, she felt as though her heart was threatening to leap out of her chest. Fantasies with Gray burned through her mind.

"G-Gray-sama..." whispered Juvia, her lips trembling. "Even people in Earth think we're m-meant for each other!" If only Gray-sama acted this way in real life, thought Juvia. Suddenly, a epiphany struck her.

_What if Juvia made Gray-sama get the curse? Would he finally love Juvia back?_

* * *

**Gajeel: The Shrimp?! Really?! **

**Me: Yes. By the way, she has a crush on you. Just saying.**

**Gajeel: -silence-**

**~Urgh, I started on this chapter right after I updated the third chapter, but this whole week was like a total brain fart for me. Anyway...review! :3 Do you know what Juvia's thinking?**

**Gajeel: Yes.**

**Me: I'M NOT ASKING YOU! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back from the dead, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about my adventures in the Underworld. But thanks for sticking with me, I appreciate it. I do have some announcements though, it's at the bottom of this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

***This is edited and hopefully not as crappy. **

* * *

The moment Gray reached to his house, he crashed onto his bed. Today's events had been so bizarre and hectic that Gray had a hard time getting his mind straight. The only thing he _could_ process was that disgusting story about Juvia and him. He had been thinking about it the whole way to his house, tasting bile in his mouth every time he thought about the summary of that story. _Gray has finally realized he loves Juvia..._

He made a sour face and silently wished Juvia would stop being so attached to him. If only she understood that he liked her as a friend and comrade, not as a potential love interest! His cheeks warmed up as the word 'love' crossed his mind. He shook his head furiously. He was becoming way too light-headed, and he needed to focus. His whole team was now under the curse, and the future was looking terribly grim.

_You should have sensed Juvia's feelings for you by now. Can't you be a little more...resolute? _Erza's words to Gray suddenly hit him. He pressed his face into his pillow, screaming in the inside. What the hell was going on with him? He was getting distracted by Juvia and all her lovey-dovey crap! _  
_

He exhaled and flipped around on his bed, his eyes looking at the ceiling. Now Lyon appeared in his mind, smiling as he carried Juvia away. Gray clenched his fists. _How dare he..._

"Damn it!" Gray said aloud. "Screw Lyon, thinkin' he can go and- what in the name?!" Gray suddenly found himself floating in a large water sphere. Juvia stood in the distance, her hand trembling as she controlled the sphere.

"Juvia has followed you to your house before," said Juvia quickly, seeing Gray's bewildered and shocked expression. "Juvia is sorry," she continued. "But this is the only way!"

"I can break out of this, y'know!" said Gray. He clasped his hands together but no ice appeared. He realized that today's events had made him so tired and dysfunctional that all of his magic had drained away. He gurgled furiously and thrashed around, but to no avail.

Juvia could hear helpless gurgling inside the sphere and looked away from Gray, deeply saddened. She knew that she was torturing him with her Water Lock spell, but if this was the only way to get her beloved Gray-sama to return the love, then she was willing to do it.

"It will be over soon, Gray-sama," she said, trying to comfort him. "After this, we'll get married and live in a gorgeous house and have thirty babies!" Her mind nearly burst with all the fantasies, and for a moment, Juvia almost forgot what she was about to do.

"Oi, oi!" Gray said, shaking his fist in response and bringing Juvia back to reality. "Where are you taking me, you!"

Juvia closed her eyes and put her other hand to her heart. "After this, Gray-sama will finally love Juvia!" she said dreamily. She turned around and looked at Gray, who was currently spewing out bubbles from his mouth. "Forgive Juvia," she said in a hollow voice. "But Juvia will do anything for Gray-sama's affection."

* * *

They entered Fairy Tail's infirmary, where all the victims were sleeping. Gray's eyes widened as he realized what Juvia was about to do.

"Don't! Don't!" he screamed, shaking his head furiously. "Don't do it, Juvia! Let me out, let me out!"

Unfortunately, Gray's words were incomprehensible to Juvia. "Juvia's sorry!" Juvia cried. "But Juvia must...Juvia's tired of Gray-sama being distracted by Juvia's love rivals!"

_Love rivals? _thought Gray. He rolled his eyes before protesting for his freedom again. He was beginning to feel his energy slowly waste away, he was already having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He pounded on the sphere weakly. "Juvia...you'll only cause more trouble! Master and everyone have already got their hands full with these victims! The guild doesn't need anymore! You're just fooling yourself, Juvia!" Gray took a deep breath. "This is wrong!"

Juvia looked at Gray, her blue eyes in conflict. His eyes were furious and pleading. Juvia looked away guiltily. Although she had no idea what her love was saying to her, Juvia knew that Gray was probably outraged and furious. Her lips trembled. Did she really want this? Having Gray love her back would be a dream come true, but it would never be from Gray's heart. It was fake, and that was not what Juvia wanted.

Plus, when Phantom Lord was destroyed, Master had graciously let her be a part of Fairy Tail. Even though she had caused so much grief and pain on the Fairy Tail guild, they had treated her like she was one of them. They treated her with love and care, and Juvia loved them so much. They were family to her, Juvia realized, and what person would ever want to cause their family pain?

Juvia's lip trembled. Her heart was pushing her to follow with her plan, but her mind urged her to do what was right. Finally, her outstretched arm dropped to her side, making her Water Lock spell explode. Gray screamed as he fell from the sky and landed with a thud. He suddenly stiffened.

Juvia gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Gray had landed on top of Natsu, who was currently snoring away and muttering Lucy's name. "Oh no," Juvia said fearfully. "What has Juvia done?" She ran towards Gray but then stopped herself, cautiously backing away from him. She needed to think. She couldn't touch Gray or use magic on him, or else she'd also get the curse.

Juvia's thoughts were interrupted by Gray, who was now sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times and shook his head. "Wo-oah," he said, getting up. "I feel a bit...dizzy..." He caught himself from tripping by gripping onto the bed posts.

Juvia quickly blocked the exit of the infirmary. "Juvia cannot let you go," Juvia said determinedly. "Gray-sama cannot leave."

"Oh hey there, Juvia!" said Gray, smiling widely. "I must say, you are one hot chick!"

Juvia blushed. For the tiniest second, she allowed herself to feel a bit giddy. She quickly became serious. "Gray-sama cannot pass," she said firmly. "Even though Gray-sama now loves Juvia, and Juvia is also in love with Gray-sama, Juvia cannot let Gray-sama pass."

Gray held up a hand. "Woah, woah, wait up," he said, drawling on every word like a drunkard. "Did I just hear you say...that I love _you_?"

Juvia looked at him, confused. "Don't you?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, the thing is, you're kind of like my _nakama_," said Gray lazily. "And even though you wear coats when it's like, well, I don't know, super hot, you _are _pretty cute." He took a deep breath and let out an obnoxious burp. "Excuse me," he said giddily. "It's just...Brooke...she's just so smart and kind and funny and strong and she's got these _breath-taking_ curves..." Gray's eyes rolled over his head as he passed out on the floor.

Juvia stood there, looking at Gray. Her eyes burned with tears. And to think that even when Gray had the curse he _still_ wasn't in love with her! Who was Brooke, anyway? Juvia had never heard of this girl.

With nothing in her mind but pure rage and jealousy, Juvia walked over to Gray and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Tell me who Brooke is!" she shouted, shaking Gray with all her might. "Tell me...tell me..." Juvia suddenly felt a light-headed sensation go over her. Her anger was suddenly replaced with happiness. What did she want Gray to tell her again? Oh _right..._she wanted Gray to tell her where her beloved Lyon-sama lived.

After all, it was time that Juvia paid the love of her life a visit.

* * *

**I'm done!1!1 (Yes, I added the numbers on purpose.) Anyway, here are the important announcements!**

**For those of you that haven't seen the new 'story' that I published, it is a chance for everyone to decide the best FT fanfic of 2012! Nominations end on January 13, 2012, and I'm super excited to be doing this! No, I'm not asking you to nominate me, (although if you did, I send you many virtual hugs,) just nominate the stories you think deserves the award the most! _The rules to nominate are on the story._ It's called The Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012, but you can find it under my profile...haha. The nominations also have some great reading suggestions! :) Please tell your friends about it, too! **

_**Please review! :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is up! Enjoy!**

* * *

Makarov was on his way to the guild earlier than usual. Yesterday had worn him out, but he couldn't fall asleep knowing that some of his children may never be back to normal. Of course, he didn't say this out loud, but deep inside him a sinking feeling of hopelessness was growing. What Carla said was right, going through the archive page by page was not efficient. He needed to think of a better plan.

He was also a bit suspicious at Juvia's eagerness when she volunteered herself to watch over the victims. Makarov was ashamed of his suspicions, but something was just not right- the moment he had read the summary of that ridiculous story, Juvia's eyes had lit up in a way he had never seen before. _But what harm could Juvia really do? _thought Makarov. Juvia was a well-mannered, sweet girl and Makarov viewed her as one of his own. She would never do anything that might potentially hurt the guild.

He stopped in front of the guild doors, taking a deep breath. Juvia had dedicated her whole night to watch over the victims of the curse, and Makarov made a mental note to himself to thank her later today. He also prepared himself for the biggest heart attack of his life, if anything did go wrong last night.

The guild doors swung open, and Makarov stood at the entrance, cautiously looking around. Nothing had changed: the tables were still where they were, the chairs were pushed in, the counter was still clean, and the cups were still in the sink, waiting to be washed. Makarov breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he wasn't going to experience cardiac arrest today. Thank God. Makarov turned around and locked the doors.

Now that every inch of the guild had been thoroughly inspected by Makarov, he walked to the infirmary to check on the victims. His day was already looking brighter, he already had a plan formulating in his mind. Before she was cursed, Porlyusica had told Makarov that she had given the victims a twenty-four hour rest potion. She had even given him the rest of the bottle that contained the potion. Alzack had informed him that the tranquilizer gun guaranteed a day's worth of sleep. Makarov looked at his watch. He had approximately six hours to fully form his plan until the victims woke up from their slumber.

Panic raised in his throat, but Makarov swallowed it down. He was this guild's master, their leader, and he needed to be calm for the sake of his children. He inhaled deeply.

Just as he was about to enter, a blue-haired mage burst through the doors, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Juvia!" exclaimed Makarov, surprised. "Why are you crying?"

"He does not love Juvia," said Juvia, sniffling loudly. "Juvia cannot find him!"

"Find who?" squeaked Makarov, his heart racing. Did something happen to Natsu?

The water mage gave her master an odd look. "Lyon-sama, of course," she said. "Master, Juvia loves Lyon!"

"Wha...I thought it was Gray?" sputtered Makarov, confused.

"Master, Juvia would never betray Lyon!" cried Juvia, a horrified expression on her face. "Gray is my _nakama_!"

"What in the name..." muttered Makarov. Suddenly, a terrible thought crossed his mind. "Oh, no," he whispered to himself.

"Master, is anything wrong?" asked Juvia, concerned.

"Juvia...did you happen to touch anyone last night?" asked Makarov, aware of how awkward he sounded.

"Well, Juvia asked Gray for Lyon-sama's address," said Juvia.

"Gray?" sputtered Makarov. "Why was Gray here last night?!"

"Juvia does not remember...Juvia's memory is very bad. Juvia remembers reading something and wanting to take Gray to the infirmary..." her voice trailed off, a distant look in her eyes. "Juvia remembers taking Gray to Fairy Tail, and she remembers that Gray landed on one of the infirmary beds..." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Juvia really does not remember," she said, sounding confused herself.

"Where is Gray?" demanded her master. His earlier assertion that he would not have to experience a heart attack today was quickly being proven wrong. "Where is he now?"

"Oh! Gray went to look for his soul-mate. Juvia is happy that her _nakama_ has found the love of his life!"

"Did Gray tell you where he was going?" Makarov's voice was close to yelling.

The water mage backed away at his outburst. "No, no," she said. "But why? Is Master not happy that Gray has found his happiness?"

"Happiness! Pah!" spat Makarov. His mind was on full panic mode. "Did Gray tell you where Lyon lived? Where does Lyon live?"

Juvia gasped, putting her hands over her heart. "Is Master my love rival?" she whispered.

"Juvia!" snapped the elderly Dreyar. "I'm not your love rival! I need to know!'

"That's what all love rivals say," she said under her breath. "But Master will find no love with Lyon-sama, for Lyon-sama loves another man..." she looked away.

"Lyon's gay?!" Makarov said, bewildered.

"Juvia is confused too," said Juvia, her voice cracking. "At first Lyon-sama accepted Juvia's confession...and then we..."

"You did what?"

"We...we kissed..."

"And then?!"

"Master!" cried Juvia. There was already a puddle of tears on the floor. "Then...suddenly...Lyon-sama changed his mind...and said...he said he loved another man..." she blubbered.

"Who does he love?"

"So Master _is _my love rival!"

"One last thing," asked Makarov, sighing. He knew it was hopeless to question Juvia. He took a glass vial out of his pocket. "Can you tell me where Gray went? Who is his one true love?"

"Juvia does not know where Gray went, but Juvia knows that Gray loves a girl named Brooke." She brightened up. "Is Master holding a love potion to help Juvia's situation?"

"Yes," said Makarov, hesitating. He shook as he handed the vial to Juvia. "Don't drink all of it," he warned. "Or else the potion won't work, and Lyon won't even glance your way."

"Master does not need to tell Juvia twice!" she cried, sipping the pink-colored liquid enthusiastically. She handed the vial back to her master. "Strange," she murmured, blinking rapidly. "Juvia feels...Juvia feels..."

"It's called the Love Effect," explained Makarov lamely. He watched as the blue-haired mage drop to the floor like a bird shot out of the sky. He pocketed the vial and turned around, only to be face-to-face with a young girl with beautiful, brown eyes. The girl's lips were pressed into a thin line, and her hands were clenched into fists.

"Er..." started Makarov. His mind was racing. How did this girl enter the guild? He was sure he locked the doors.

The girl held up a hand, silencing the elderly mage. "I want to join Fairy Tail."

* * *

Lyon was slowly dying from anxiety. He checked Gray's house to see if he was there, but he wasn't, which was strange. Where would he be at the crack of dawn? The silver-haired mage let out a sigh of frustration and drummed his fingers on Gray's kitchen table, his eyes never leaving the window.

_Strange,_ thought Lyon. _Could he have been kidnapped by somebody? Oh God, what if he's dying right now? Oh God, oh God..._

Lyon's morbid thoughts were suddenly interrupted a certain Ice-Make mage stumbling into his room. Lyon stood up, relief washing over him.

"G-Gray!" cried Lyon, arms outstretched. "I thought you had died! I was so worried! Don't ever do that again!"

"What the fu-" Gray's words were muffled by Lyon's tight embrace. Gray pushed him back. "What the hell, Lyon!" he shouted, his face already red. "How the hell did you get here?! Is this some kind of joke?!"

"I'm not one to joke about love!" gasped Lyon, a horrified expression on his face. "How could you say that...after all we've been through...this is what I get..."

Gray suddenly slapped Lyon. Lyon yelped, his hand instinctively going up to his cheek. Gray's face burned with fury. "What are you talking about!" he shouted. "I hate you! Urgh! Let go of me!"

"No, I won't!" said Lyon. "You just wanna live but everything's so low...you could drown in a puddle! That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah, hold us up, for all the times no one ever spoke to us!"

Gray suddenly relaxed against Lyon's strong, muscular arms. Why was he angry, anyway? He had known Lyon since they were little kids, training under Ur. He breathed in Lyon's scent: it smelled like sage and violets. His arms wrapped around Lyon's waist. "I love you, you know that?" he murmured, his fingers stroking Lyon's coat.

"I don't even know what we're fighting for," said Lyon, pushing Gray back and getting a good, long look at Gray. He smiled and put his head on his shoulder. "I don't know how I can do without...I just need you now."

"'Cause I see sparks fly every time you smile," whispered Gray.

"It's a love story, baby, just say yes!" Lyon leaned in, his eyes closed and his lips puckered. His lips met with Gray's hand.

"Maybe we should take it slow," said Gray solemnly, his eyes wide. His hand dropped to his side.

Lyon frowned, but his facial expression was quickly replaced with a small smile. "I'll do anything you say if you say it with your hands."

"Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in," breathed Gray. They both laughed. Gray suddenly turned serious. "Stay. I've been loving you for quite some time."

Lyon giggled happily. His life was finally complete: his true love was with him and nothing else mattered to him. His hands reached for Gray's hands as they looked at each other lovingly.

"I love you to the moon and back."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the guild, the little girl had cornered Makarov.

"I didn't come here to talk," she hissed. "I've waited my entire life for this one moment..."

Makarov backed up against a wall. "How'd you get in here?" he asked. His eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

The girl suddenly turned around, her back facing the guild's sixth master. "My name is Haze," she said quietly, her voice getting louder and louder. "And I'm here to avenge Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

**Holy cow, I'm finished. ****I'm not a romance writer, and I'm especially not a cheesy, yaoi romance writer, but I had fun writing it! Remember, they're both affected with the curse, so their personalities/love interests are very erratic. I'm sure all of you are wondering what happened to Brooke, but don't worry, it'll all be explained in good time! In case you didn't catch it, the dialogue between Lyon and Gray were all lyrics from different songs- I thought it would be even more amusing to take a jab at songfics. All the song lyrics that I used will be on my profile. **

**I'm planning for The Terrible OOC Curse to be a parody of not only OOC characters but also OCs, songfics, and possibly AU stories. The more chaotic, the better! **

**Ulcaasi- your review for chapter five made me laugh out loud. BUT ASUKA AND PANTHERLILY WERE HOLDING HANDS! Of all the weird crack shippings out there, mine at least has some reason behind it! (Or not.)**

**Gajeel: Don't ship my cat with a five year old child, crazy lady! Ya outta yer mind?!**

**Well, please review! Reviews make my day and I read all of them! :)**

**OoComputerFreakoO**


End file.
